


Give It Back

by nungavin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McCree just likes to gently harass him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nungavin/pseuds/nungavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree likes to have his hair up sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It Back

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short gross y:

Hanzo sat up from the grass he was laying on, resting all his weight on his hands, shifting his head cautiously from side to side.

"What's the matter, darlin'?" McCree asked, propping himself up on his elbows. "Come lay back down here. I'm gettin' lonely,"  
Hanzo looked back at him briefly then turned his head away, scanning their surroundings. "I thought I had heard something," 

A very sudden thought popped into McCree's head and he put on a devious smile that Hanzo, thankfully, couldn't see. 

Jesse reached up slowly, careful to not make any noise, and speaking to mask any sound he did make. "Well, I'm sure it wasn't much. There's no need to worry yer pretty lil' head about it," He was almost there, he couldn't blow it now. 

He gently grabbed the tie that was holding Hanzo's hair up and pulled it loose, letting the other man's hair fall down to his shoulders.

Hanzo whipped his head to face McCree, a glare staring the other down. 

"What are you doing with that?"

"Oh nothin' you should be worrying about, darlin'," he spoke, taking his hat off and placing it on Hanzo's head, then tipping it down over his eyes playfully. 

Jesse sat upright and tilted his head back, letting all his hair freely hang while he put it up in a ponytail using Hanzo's tie to put it all up.

"One more finishin' touch," He quickly reached his hands back around to the tie and put it in a small bow.

Hanzo had lifted the hat from over his eyes and was struck by how stunning McCree looked. His hair had been put up neatly into a ponytail with only a few strands of free hair in the front. It was all tied up in a neat bow and the look suited him shockingly well. Hanzo couldn't stop staring. He could feel how warm his cheeks were and managed barely a sentence. "That's...not how you wear it,"

McCree gave a gentle smile and a wink "Well, I'd say I look mighty fine either way," He looked Hanzo up and down, soaking in the image of his flushed face, his silky hair, and the hat still on his head. "N' you dont look too bad yourself," 

"O-oh, thank you, Jesse," Hanzo's cheeks were a very visible red. He took the hat and slid it down over his face, hiding any expression that was on his face. He didn't like being seen like this.

"Now don't you try to hide that gorgeous face of yours," McCree took the hat from Hanzo's hands, then gave him a loving kiss. He put the hat back on the other man's head and once more soaked in how he looked. McCree couldn't help but smile at the sight of him.

"C'mere," He stood up and gestured his hand out for Hanzo to grab it. 

Hanzo grabbed McCree's hand and stood almost face to face with him. He stretched out his arms and felt a sudden jerk as he was lifted from the ground. 

McCree had quite literally swept him off his feet and was carrying him bridal style while was walking off.

Jesse gave Hanzo a kiss and tipped the hat on his head down a bit. He grinned and talked down to Hanzo in a sultry voice "You look so pretty I feel obliged to give you something a little better than a kiss," 

Hanzo's eyes widened in surprise. He was almost speechless. Almost.

"If you really must, I wouldn't mind,"

**Author's Note:**

> for the love of god critique me


End file.
